Faithfulness and Love
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Following the lightness that was Internal Affairs this story will once again take the dark turn that comes with being Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins. This tale picks u up three months after the last one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is set around three months after Internal Affairs so it's a little bit further into an established Rolivia fic. Please read the other stories first.**

Standing in her kitchen washing their dishes from dinner Olivia Benson took in the sight in her living room. Most women may have been upset by it, not getting help from their significant other but not Olivia. Simply having the blonde sitting on her couch drinking beer and yelling at the football game on the TV made her smile.

"Liv, baby, you need some help."

"No I'm almost done, who's playing?"

"I ordered the SEC Championship on my card, so its Alabama and Missouri."

"I know nothing about college football."

"Come sit down and I'll explain, the games actually in Atlanta. And if you're a good student I'll even share my beer."

"Or I could get my own."

"Nope, last one."

"You took my last beer Rollins?"

"Yeah, but you love me and think I'm utterly irresistible so it's okay."

"You're luck you're cute."

"I know."

The next morning both women made their way into work, making sure to bring breakfast for the guys. Olivia had decided anytime they got called in on a Sunday she would make it worth their while.

"Yo, Liv, why'd they call us in?"

"I have no idea Fin."

Sitting down and eating they all chuckled a little to themselves thinking this was the closest to a family meal they seemed to get anymore. Suddenly they grew quiet as the chief walked in.

"We have a case that needs reopened, the MO has been found again making it a serial rapist case. The hit came out of Atlanta, send Rollins and anyone else. I want two down there and you three stay here and work the cold case. Their plane leaves in three hours."

And with that he left as quick as he came never noticing the seething blonde detective.

"Don't I get a say in this? I don't want to go anywhere near Atlanta PD especially without you Liv. And me and Fin only have three hours before our flight leaves?"

"Now I know it isn't fair, but I can't do anything. Fin are you okay going with her?"

"Take her home, spend some time with her, swing by my place and grab my travel bag from the hall. I'll cover for you here and then you can drive us to the airport. I think she needs one of us down there that can understand and well IAB wont let you two go alone so I'll take care of her."

"Hello, still in the room."

"Just tell Fin thank you and lets go get you ready."

Unlocking the door on Amanda's apartment was harder than she ever thought but then again she had never had a tall dark sergeant nipping mercilessly at her neck while doing so before.

"Darlin if you don't let me open the door I'm going to take you right here in the hallway."

"Work quicker then, because I want you taking me on the counter again and then I'm going to fuck you in the shower."

"And we're in."

"Thank God!"

Walking through the blondes kitchen Olivia began stripping out her clothes tossing them onto the floor, sitting naked on the counter she leaned back and opened her legs in invitation to the blonde. After both women had been completely sated and the two showers it took to get them clean Amanda laid back on her bed.

"How much time until we have to leave here?"

"About thirty minutes or so, why?"

"Come here and cuddle with me, I won't have your arms around me for who knows how many days."

Without a word the older woman slid into bed and pulled the blonde onto her chest, relishing the feel of her warm breath against her cool skin. Amanda slipped into slumber but the brunette couldn't, her mind was racing. This would be their first time away from each other since they had figured out what was happening, what if the blonde ran into an ex that was prettier, smoother, younger than Olivia. Realizing at that moment how much the blonde meant to her she knew what she had to do.

"Babygirl wake up we need to get to Fin's and get you two to the airport."

Dressing silently due to the blonde's anti-morning personality both women were left with their thoughts. Olivia grabbed one of the weekend bags in the hall closet, each woman had one in the closet at both apartments.

"I'll run up to Fin's, you stay in the car so we can use the unloading zone."

"Sounds good to me."

After grabbing the mans belongings they picked him up at the station rushing to get to the gate on time. Since they didn't have long before their plane left Olivia flashed her badge to get to escort them to the gate itself. As they called for loading Fin hugged his boss with a promise to guard Amanda like his own daughter. Amanda then wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and began crying into her jacket. With her arms around the younger woman Olivia slid the silver band she had worn on her right hand for years off her finger. Gently taking a step back she tilted the young blonde's head to look at her. While looking Amanda in the eyes she placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Just a reminder that I'm here waiting and that I love you with all I am."

"I could never forget I love you Liv."

With one final kiss the two detectives boarded the plane, both with a look of promise back at their boss. One of protection and care, the other with the promise of faithfulness and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay guys, had an idea for an uber/original story. You can find that on my page. Now to pick up where we left off, hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. May the new year bring the warmth of home and hearth to you. The cheer and goodwill of friends to you, The hope of a childlike heart to you. The joy of a thousand angels to you, The love of the Son and God's peace to you.**

Stepping into her hotel room Amanda felt the loneliness kick in. She hated this town, she hated the people here, and most of all she hated the memories. With Olivia it was easy, here it had never been that way. What her sister and chief hadn't ruined for her Kayla had. She had been the blonde's first love and in turn she had destroyed her life. The urge to drink overwhelmed her but just as she was grabbing her wallet to walk to the closest bar Fin knocked on her door.

"Hey, why haven't you called Liv or answered your phone. Girl she is flipping out."

"Sorry, must have left it on vibrate. I'll call her now man."

After the older man had left her alone she pulled out her phone, only after hearing the voice on the other end did she realize she had nothing to drink over. Running her thumb over the ring on her hand she listened as the brunette voiced her concern.

"I'm sorry darlin, just was unpacking and every reason I hate this place flooded me at once."

"Rollins I know all about everything, you can talk to me baby."

"Not everything."

"What's her name, why does she bother you so bad."

"How do you do that?"

"Intuition. Now I believe I asked a question."

"Kayla and if she finds out I'm here it will be hell."

"Just stick with Fin and get home to me."

"As soon as I can beautiful."

"I'll hold you to it. Gotta go."

"Hey Liv."

"Yeah baby."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up the phone Amanda decided a shower sounded good. As the warm water sprayed down on her tired body she relaxed. She had nothing to worry about, the woman she had waiting back in New York would never wrong her again. Stepping back into the room she had pulled on the pair of boxers Olivia had packed her along with the older woman's favorite Mets shirt. While combing her hair she heard a knock at the door.

"Housekeeping. We have the extra towels you ask for."

Making her way to the door she opened it to inform them she hadn't ask for extra towels. Her words caught in her throat as she took in the woman standing there in her hotel scrubs.

"Kayla?"

Meanwhile in New York Olivia was face to face with her own past. The woman standing in her office was someone she had thought she would never see again. No one had known about their affair, it had been short but powerful lasting only the week it had taken to solve their case. To say Olivia Benson had a thing for blonde haired blue eyed detectives was an understatement. When they had told her their rapist had hit in Vegas she didn't think twice of it, when Nick said a detective was coming to their precinct she knew chances were slim. Yet there she was toothpick and all.

"Long time no see Sofia."


End file.
